


hjernen er i småbiter

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, Family, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: En sånn dag. Noen dager er bare sånn.





	hjernen er i småbiter

Angsten bobler i ham, det er like før det kommer ut. Han puster raskt og overfladisk, på grensa til hyperventilering. Han har en klo i brystet. Magen kjennes som om noen har rørt rundt i et glass med brus, det holder på å bruse over. Det er ikke gode sitrende flaksende sommerfugler, men noe marerittaktig, som om det må ut, men ikke kommer ut, som om det vil sprenge ham. Kroppen går på høygir. Det er stress. Kortisol. Adrenalin. Han klarer ikke slappe av. Huden, fingrene, hendene, armene, hele kroppen sitrer, dirrer, vil opp, ut.

Han låser seg inne på badet. Kjenner at kvalmen kommer i bølger. Han kaster opp. Det hjelper ikke.

Lydene skjærer som kniver gjennom hodet. Det føles som noe skjærer ham i småbiter hver gang. Lyset gjør vondt. Vannet i dusjen svir mot huden. Lyden av det er uutholdelig. 

Han hører kranglingen til ungene. Ropene, hylene, beskyldningene om hvem som startet, hvem, som slo hvem. Absolutt alle setningene som starter med “pappa”. Aldri ro, alltid kaos.

Tårer som renner nedover kinnene hans blander seg med vannet fra dusjen og renner ned i sluket. Bort, ned.

Han hører Isak utenfor.

Isak som tar ungene, som klarer roe dem ned, avlede dem, få dem til å holde opp. Isak som han ikke klarer vise hvor høyt han setter, hvor uendelig høyt han elsker. Ungene som han elsker like høyt.

Han klarer å spise frokost med ungene. Drikker kaffen Isak setter foran ham. Klarer et slags smil, en grimase som iallfall likner litt. Ungene vil ha klem før de går på skolen. Harde klemmer. Mange klemmer. 

Han drar på jobb. Det er en kamp, skrittene føles så tunge. Det er vanskelig å gå dit, vanskelig å gå til trikken, vanskelig å sette seg på trikken, vanskelig å gå av på riktig holdeplass, vanskelig å ikke bli sittende når den kjører videre. Han har en alvorlig mine. Orker ikke smile. Han savner en maske å gjemme seg bak. Han trekker hetta på jakka langt frem i panna, pakker seg inn i en beskyttende hinne mot de andre. Det hjelper litt, han føler seg litt tryggere, litt mindre sår, litt mindre alene mot verden.


End file.
